objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Fight for Magic
The Fight for Magic is an object show created by ScrapperNSaranctha. The host, Magic Orb, offers a prize of infinite magic power to 32 contestants, who will compete in multiple challenges every episode, someone else being eliminated every episode. Characters The show, has 32 characters competing on the show, with 55 total cameo characters and 1 host. Click here to go to the character page. Hosts Magic Orb Magic Orb is the host of the show. He debuted in the first episode, and since has shown extreme knowledge in magic, being able to remove the limbs of contestants, recover contestants at will, create objects, such as megaphones, and even teleport multiple people at once. He is not shown to have many friends, but this is common among most hosts in object shows. Contestants Moneybags Moneybags, known as The Deranged, is a very strange competitor on the show. Despite his lack of limbs, he is very expressive and is never sad. However, when he get's angry, he goes ballistic. For instance, one time he ate Axe because he made a joke about him having no brain, and another time, he started spewing out massive coins at other contestants. He is seen to be in a social clique with Tomato, Hivey, Bug Net and Triangle, as they always compete in the same team. He also has stated that Emoji was a good friend, until Emoji betrays his team when Bug Net joins. On the other hand, he says that various characters have 'stolen his chicken wing', such as Baubel and Cactus, intending that they are sort of enemy to him. He is also on bad terms with Sword, as he tries murder Moneybags when they first meet to rob him of his money. He also does not like Axe, as he insulted him by saying he had no brain, which he retaliated to by eating Axe alive. Hivey Hivey, known as The Reliable, is very tame and calm most of the time. She is very kind to people, however she is known to sometimes talk behind people's back and hold grudges. She can also be very shy around people at first and gets flustered and anxious easily. She has also been shown to listen to people a bit too well, believing things said to her clearly said to make her sad. However, she controls this by talking to people and keeping her feeling inside a notebook. Hivey is in a social clique with Tomato, Moneybags, Bug Net and Triangle, and has shown minor romantic feelings towards Tomato. She also used to be friends with Emoji once Moneybags introduces him to the team. She also sees Swiss Roll in a positive light, as she feels that she is good at listening to her problems. On the other hand, she holds a grudge against Snowflake, as she believes she copies her a bit too much. Because of this, she does not like Snowflake's friends, Icicle and Baubel. This grudge was amplified once Bug Net was expelled from Snowflake's team and sent to hers. She's also enemies towards Axe, who tried to emotionally manipulate her. Tomato Tomato, known as The Energetic, has an optimistic outlook on the show. He is very friendly to people and is welcoming too. However, like Hivey, he can be known to talk behind people's back.and hold grudges. He is very questionable about sad behaviour, as he is usually all about happiness and joy, and actively tries to make people happier. However, he really doesn't like anger, and usually gets very upset when people shout. Tomato is in a social clique with Hivey, Moneybags, Bug Net and Triangle, and he also used to be friends with Emoji. It is debatable whether Icicle is his enemy or not, because despite Tomato frequently saying that Icicle is his mortal enemy, Icicle is seen to help Tomato a lot and Tomato doesn't treat him too bad. He also hates Axe, as he usually torments Tomato and his friends. Triangle Triangle, known as The Duo, is a multi-personality character, swapping whenever they are hit with any amount of force, for instance having a rock thrown at them. Persona A shows a male Triangle to be considerably intelligent and slightly brave, but prefers to keep to himself because he fears that when he is around people, they could cause him to switch personalities. On the other hand, Persona shows a female Triangle with almost an exact opposite outlook than Persona A. She is extremely outgoing, loud and friendly. She shows no respect for Persona A's inventions, but where Persona B lacks in smarts and bravery, she makes up for it in friendliness and popularity. She is shown to be very caring and fun to be around and is incredible at making friends. However, the most notable part about Persona B is her text emoticon faces, where instead of bearing a normal object face, she usually uses emoticons along the lines of 'OwO' and ':3c:. Although they are both 2 sides of the same coin, they are shown to have an extreme dislike for eachother. In some instances, Persona A has tried to separate the two of them into different bodies, with little success, and Persona B attempts to destroy Persona A's mechs and machines. Although being friends with Hivey, Tomato, Moneybags and Bug Net, both sides of Triangle are known to get along with different people. Persona A usually works with Magnet and Cactus because they also have a similar amount of smarts to him, while Persona B hangs around with Emoji and Cursor because of their knowledge of the internet. That doesn't imply that they very much get along with her, though. Persona A also is fond of Axe's cunning plans to succeed in the game. However, Persona A can't fully trust him because he is a common enemy of his friends, and also was one of Sword's allies, who both sides of Triangle hate because of their constant name calling and teasing towards their team, especially Moneybags. Cactus Cactus, known as The Leader, is a character in the show. He has shown that he is quite smart, menacing and strong. He is usually very neutral and indifferent on first encounters, but can show his intimidation because of his taller-than-average size and threateningly blood-red spikes. He shows these skills repeatedly throughout the show. On the other hand, he is very smart and has shown this when making machines to help him win challenges. However, it is debatable whether this is true, as it is sometimes mentioned that he actually just relys on his teammates to succeed. Cactus, following his quote, "I don't make friends. I make allies and partners.", has made a lot of allies. Firstly, he worked with Magnet and Triangle, however, after a disagreement, he moved on to work with Question Block and Antique Watch. However, on the other hand, he only really has one enemy, hich is Broccoli. He absolutely despises Broccoli, her being the only cause of him to yell. He has seemed extremely violent to her and continuously tries to get past her schemes that she manifests to create oppurtunities to become his friend. Emoji Emoji, known as The Emotional, is a strange competitor on the show. He can't speak or hear, and can only communicate through transforming into various emojis. He also can only read expressions, and therefore can't read plans for challenges very well. However, he can use his emoji transformation to his advantage, as, for instance, he could become a rocket and blast to the top of a mountain with ease. Another ability he can use is that he can become text and send messages with the help of Cursor. However, he becomes blind in this state. Emoji doesn't have many friends or enemies, as people tend to avoid him because he is weird, however near the start of the series, he was on Tomato's team. But, when Bug Net joins he has to leave to make space.